1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a wheel seat for a baby stroller, and especially to such a structure by which progressing direction of the wheels of the baby stroller can be fixed, and in this fixed direction, the baby stroller can be operated conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wheel seat on a baby stroller can be rotated for 360 degrees in order that the wheels of the baby stroller can change direction conveniently. If it is to make the progressing direction of the baby stroller a linear one, practically, this is not so easy by the fact that the wheel seats are freely rotatable, the progressing direction of the wheels is subjected to deviation, i.e. the progressing direction of the baby stroller must be corrected at times.